Jasmine The Flower Girl
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine is the flower girl at one of Jackie's closest friends wedding, and well, it's Jasmine so you can imagine how it went! Enjoy! Please R&R!


Jasmine the Flower Girl

"Hello?" Jackie said as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey girl, can I steal your daughter?" Ashley, one of Jackie's best friends asked.

"Are you planning on giving her back?" Jackie asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, eventually." Ashley said.

"Then nope, you can't have her." Jackie joked.

Ashley laughed. "I'd love it if Jasmine was the flower girl at my wedding." Ashley said turning more serious.

"Really Ash? That's so nice of you." Jackie said.

"Well yeah, Jasmine is practically my niece." Ashley reminded her.

"Still that is a very nice gesture." Jackie said.

The phone call then ended because Houston started to cry.

A few weeks later at the wedding rehearsal, Jasmine threw the flowers that were in her basket very daintily to the ground, and she did so with the cutest grin on her face.

Then came the day of the wedding.

"Petty" Jasmine said as she twirled around in her adorable flower girl dress in front of the full length mirror in the bride's dressing room.

Ashley laughed "There is not an ounce of tom girl in that kid is there?" she asked Jackie.

"Nope, she's all girl, that's for sure." Jackie answered with a laugh as she looked at her daughter spinning around in circles admiring herself in the mirror.

When the wedding began and it was time for Jasmine to begin tossing her flowers she did it perfectly, that is until she saw Nick in the crowd.

"Dada" she said happily as she raced to her dad, carrying her bucket, which was still full of flowers.

"Hi dada" she said as she tried to climb on his lap.

"Hi peanut, go throw your flowers." Nick said with a smile although he was slightly embarrassed.

"No" she said as she looked at Nick with a grin.

Jackie quickly came and got Jasmine from Nick's lap.

"Come on Jazz, go throw your flowers." Jackie said.

"No, all done." Jasmine replied.

"No, you're not done, see there are still lots of flowers in there." Jackie said as she pointed at the bucket.

Jasmine frowned but she allowed Jackie to carry her away from Nick.

"Ok throw them." Jackie said patiently when she had gotten Jasmine back on the aisle.

Jasmine just looked at Jackie like she was crazy and so Jackie herself grabbed a few flowers and threw them herself to demonstrate.

Jasmine smiled at Jackie but instead of picking a few flowers out of the bucket to throw, Jasmine tipped her entire bucket of flowers over and all the flowers landed in one huge pile.

"All done" Jasmine said with a giggle as she immediately ran back to Nick.

Jackie was mortified even though everyone at the wedding was laughing hysterically.

"_Ashley is going to kill me."_ Jackie mumbled to herself as she walked back to the altar to resume her post as a bride's maid.

"Sorry" Jackie mouthed as she looked at Ashley, but luckily Ashley was laughing as hard as everyone else.

The rest of the wedding went by without a hitch.

At the reception, after all the special dances had been completed, Ashley came up and took Jasmine from Jackie's lap.

"Hi, you little wedding crasher." She said with a laugh.

"Petty" Jasmine said as she gently touched Ashley's wedding dress.

"Thank you cutie." Ashley said.

Ashley's new husband, Jerry, came up behind her

"Want to dance again?" he asked.

"Sure" Ashley replied with a smile.

Jackie smiled also, she had never seen her friend so happy and Jackie was overjoyed for her.

"Da" Jasmine said excitedly as she held her hands out to Jerry.

"I don't believe he invited you Jasmine." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Is it alright if we take her?" Ashley asked.

"You don't have to, she is just fine right here." Jackie said.

"No, it's ok, we need practice anyways for if and when we have are own, right Jer?" Ashley asked as she looked at her husband.

"That's right." He replied.

"Alright, if you want to, go ahead." Jackie said.

She watched as Ashley carried Jasmine onto the dance floor with Jerry right in tow.

"We have the most spoiled child in Clark County." Jackie said as she looked at Nick.

"No, I think we have the most spoiled child on the planet." Nick said with a laugh.

"You might be right." Jackie agreed.

Everyone had a blast the rest of the night.

Jasmine made Nick dance with her so much that Nick's feet started to hurt.

Jackie watched as Nick twirled Jasmine around the dance floor. It had been a wonderful evening, one of her best friends had married the man of her dreams, and everyone had enjoyed themselves immensely.

Although after Jasmine's _performance_, Jackie highly doubted that anyone would ever ask Jasmine to be a flower girl again.


End file.
